Bubblegum Bazaar
| released = | difficulty = Hard }} Story Tiffi and Mr. Yeti visit a fortune teller to find out what will happen after level 2000 - but the fortune teller is the Bubblegum Troll in disguise! The Bubblegum Troll shows them exactly what will change... which is not that much! New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, ingredients appear on jelly squares in liquorice locks in level 1993. Levels Bubblegum Bazaar is a hard episode. It contains six somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , , and , and three very hard levels: , and . Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Vanilla Villa. Gallery Story= EP134 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1986 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1986 - |link=Level 1986 Level 1987 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1987 - |link=Level 1987 Level 1988 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1988 - |link=Level 1988 Level 1989 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1989 - |link=Level 1989 Level 1990 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1990 - |link=Level 1990 Level 1991 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1991 - |link=Level 1991 Level 1992 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1992 - |link=Level 1992 Level 1993 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1993 - |link=Level 1993 Level 1994 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1994 - |link=Level 1994 Level 1995 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 1995 - |link=Level 1995 Level 1996 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1996 - |link=Level 1996 Level 1997 Reality.png|Level 1997 - |link=Level 1997 Level 1998 Reality Second Nerfed.png|Level 1998 - |link=Level 1998 Level 1999 Reality.png|Level 1999 - |link=Level 1999 Level 2000 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2000 - |link=Level 2000 |-| Champion title= Cheeky Charlatan.png|Champion title|link=Cheeky Charlatan Episode 134 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 134 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Bubblegumbazaar.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Fortune teller wagon 134.png|Fortune teller wagon as seen on the map Bubblegum troll 134.png|The appearance of Bubblegum Troll in this episode |-| Video= File:Candy Crush Saga - Level 2000 - Coming soon!|Sneak peek for mobile Candy Crush Saga Level 2000! Candy Crush Saga celebrates the worldwide launch of its 2000th level |-| Mini-game= :This is a mini-game of Bubblegum Bazaar after the player completes this episode. They will have two times to open gifts and get rewards. Level 2000 reward completed.png|You did it! Bubblegum Bazaar completed congratulations screen.png|Congratulations! Bubblegum Bazaar completed main screen.png|Let's win a prize! Bubblegum Bazaar completed info.png|Let's win a prize! Bubblegum Bazaar completed turn 1 reward.png|Turn 1 Bubblegum Bazaar completed turn 2 reward.png|Turn 2 (last) Trivia *After this episode, the difficulty in the levels steps up very quickly. *Like Blueberry Brush, this episode does not have any ingredients levels. *This episode shares its first word with Bubblegum Bridge and Bubblegum Hut and its second word with Berry Bazaar. *Bazaar means Arabian market. *After the player completes this episode, there will be a mini game at the checkpoint (the tent where fortune teller, Bubblegum Troll, is staying). It can help you get at most two boosters that is released on Facebook on June 28, 2017. *This is the second episode to contain a multiple of 1000, the first was Caramel Keep with Level 1000. This is the last episode to contain a multiple of 1000 in the Flash version. *Red candies, a yellow candy, a blue candy, a purple candy and green candies appear inside the crystal ball. *This is one of only three episodes in the entire game with the word "bubblegum" in the episode name, the other two being Bubblegum Hut and Bubblegum Bridge. Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Celebration-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Troll Category:Episodes with Mr. Yeti